1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing steel components containing 12 to 14 percent by weight of manganese having an austenitic structure, and more particularly track components, notably crossings, provided with steel end pieces having a mainly austenitic structure permitting their junction with components made of any desired alloy, notably with the rails of a line network, without any discontinuity.
2. Description of the prior Art
It is already known to cast these end pieces directly into moulds disposed at the ends of the track component, before applying a thermal treatment to the assembly for converting the heterogeneous austenitic structure of the track component proper into a pure austenitic structure, this thermal treatment consisting as a rule of a hyper-hardening treatment accomplished in the conventional manner in a range of temperature within 900.degree. to 1,200.degree. C.
However, it appeared that a simple end to end junction between for example the ends of crossings and their end pieces, obtained by casting directly on a straight section into a Vignole profile mould, did not possess sufficient safety and strength characteristics.